Selfless Gift
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: For Cloud's Birthday 11 of Aug, A fic told from Tifa's POV about what she could get for Cloud for his birthday and she ends up getting a surprise her self : of course I don't own the characters but I wish I did. Well I hope you enjoy


Gift

Cloud's birthday was just a few days away and I couldn't think of anything to give him, he had already claimed my heart, he had done for years actually but that was unknown to him. Because I'm such a coward when it comes to emotions have been unable to tell him how I feel. However that does not mean I've not tried usually through little things but when it came to buying or rather giving Cloud a gift I have no clue what to give him.

I happened to have a few errands to run in town before I had to open the bar. I had been walking through the new market when I came across a stall I had never seen before. The store was covered with exquisite jewellery and the odd weapon. Then as I browsing the man that owned the store spoke up.

"Excuse me Miss, I would just like to let you know that we also make custom weapons and jewellery if you don't see anything you like I can happily make something for you" the man told me. I suddenly knew exactly what I would get Cloud and I would make sure that this gift was going to be the best and most thoughtful gift yet.

After explaining to the man exactly what I wanted and how quickly I would need it done by I left. He had explained that he would struggle but would get it done by then when I explained who it would be for and after saying for was for Cloud Strife the man had offered me a reduced price. I felt a little guilty and selfish for agreeing but he wouldn't have it any other way so in the end I let him win.

Arriving back home I could hear the sound of Cloud working on his beloved Fenrir which I swear he loves more than everyone in the house. I probably don't even make his list. I'm probably only loved in the sense of a best friend way and nothing more it breaks my heart but maybe this year I may finally get the message across that I love him.

With only a day to go until Cloud's birthday, I had received a call that my gift for him was ready for collection. So I would have to make a slight detour when on my errands today. The kids had decided they wanted to bake Cloud a birthday cake but we were fresh out of cooking chocolate and sugar. It seemed the kids had been sneaking helpings although I didn't understand why.

I arrived at the man's stall and he immediately greeted me.

"Well hello Miss Lockhart, your order is ready, would you like to see it first?" he asked

"Yes thanks" I reply eager to see what he's managed to create. Within seconds of him disappearing he reappears with a long box and a slightly smaller one resting on top. The smaller one sparks my interest as I didn't order anything that would fit in that small box.

"The smaller box is something that Mr Strife himself had ordered so I thought it best that I give it to you, however I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see it" the man explained and as I inspected it closer I could see that it was indeed already wrapped up so Cloud would know if I were to peek, I suppose I would just have to wait.

"Here is your order" he said as he lifted the lid of the box. I was stunned speechless, I could not believe that he had perfected beyond my imagination what I had asked. I now could not wait until morning when with the help of the kids we would get Cloud to sit down and open his gifts.

After he wrapped up my gift to Cloud in silver paper, I paid for the gift and left to get the remaining items on my 'shopping list' ready for when the kids got home from school and we would start baking the cake. Checking my watch that meant I had less than an hour before they would be home and at least 4 hours before Cloud would be home from his deliveries. So that should mean plenty of time to bake and decorate the cake.

While at the store I came across a cake tin in the shape of a motorcycle and I couldn't pass up buying it after all the one thing I did know about Cloud's feelings was he loved that Fenrir so without a second thought I picked it up and placed it in my basket. Then quickly I picked up the remaining items on my shopping list however just as I turned to go pay for my items I spotted one final thing. Candles, it maybe a little juvenile but for the kids they would love to add candles to Cloud's birthday cake.

I made it back to the bar with only ten minutes before the children would be home so it gave me just enough time to look out my apron and get everything required ready before the kids would come barging through the door.

Right on queue both Marlene and Denzel came barging through the door.

"TIFA I'm Hungry!" I hear Denzel wine. I roll my eyes that kid is always hungry and we have work to do before Cloud gets home.

"Denzel there are some snacks in the fridge, you can have one before we start on Cloud's cake alright"

By the time Cloud was home I had been informed while at school the kids had made gifts for their Hero as well as the cake but even I wasn't allowed to know what they are. Cloud had indeed returned home at the time he had told me this morning. I smiled as he came and sat at the bar after a day on the road.

"Hungry?" I ask gazing at him and feeling the heat starting to rise as the embarrassing blush beings.

"A little" He grunts

"Oh cheer up grumpy, it's your birthday tomorrow" I tease slightly and he plants a fake smile on his face and although it's fake my heart can't help but smile.

"Tifa has my item arrived at that market stall yet?" Cloud asked. I smile and place the little box on the bar and allowed my gaze to linger on the item. I wanted to know what was in it but I probably would never find out.

After Cloud had finished eating the kids went to bed, I knew Cloud would be soon following them to his bed. I wait to hear his door closing and I quickly sort out the remaining things that need sorted before I can go to bed. Once they were done I flipped the light switch and headed to bed.

I had woken extra early so I could stop Cloud if he attempted to ruin his birthday surprise, after he had given me and the kids such great birthday gifts he deserved the same, even though feelings weren't admitted on my birthday like I had wanted it didn't mean I couldn't try and admit my feelings today Cloud's birthday.

I crept past his room and paused to peek in. I could feel a blush raising as I peeked through to crack of the door to find Cloud soundlessly sleeping shirtless. I had to use all my will power to pull away towards the kids room they had to be up before Cloud so they could give him his gifts too.

"Marlene, Denzel time to get up" I call gently shaking them to wake. The children rub their eyes and then I hear it

"Tifa it's too early!" Marlene cries

"I know sweetie but it's Cloud's big day and don't you want to see his face when he opens your gifts" I retort and just like that the kids are out of bed and rushing downstairs.

"Kids don't you want to get dressed first" I call after them and then hear the sound of their footfalls running back up the stairs.

We all stood waiting downstairs in the dark so we could hopefully surprise Cloud although with his Mako enhancements that made surprising Cloud near impossible but we would always try.

I could hear him getting up and heading for the shower so I knew he would be down in about 10 minutes hair all done and dressed ready for a day of work.

"Kids get ready" I whisper as I hear him beginning his decent on the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we cry as Cloud enters the bar and flips the lights and for once we had got him. He had actually jumped back in surprise, the shock clear on his face.

"Tifa? Kids?" He finally asks

"Did you think we were gonna let you go to work today?" Marlene spoke up running to him to wrap her arms around him. Cloud looked dumbstruck his face said it all.

"Ummmmm" Cloud muttered unsure

"Please say you'll stay home today" Denzel begged

"Okay I'll stay" Cloud said caving to the children's pressure

We sat at the 'family booth' of the bar as Marlene, Denzel and myself watched as Cloud unwrapped his gifts. The kids had made gifts at school, Marlene had made Cloud what she had called a desk tidy she had probably seen the bomb site that was Cloud's desk and was telling him to clean it. As for Denzel he had tried to replicate Cloud's Fenrir symbol as a hook for keys another thing Cloud kept losing his keys and he had done a rather good job.

"Wow Denzel this is amazing did you do this yourself?" Cloud asked given a voice to the question on everyone's lips.

"Well I had a little help from uncle Cid and my tech teacher" Denzel shrugged feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well thank you Denzel I really like it and yours too Marlene" Cloud quickly added seeing Marlene's look of hurt written across her face.

"Here Cloud" I say as I hand him over my gift, I watch him carefully as he unwraps my gift. I can't help but smile brightly as I see the look fill his eyes. His face goes to one of his normal demeanor to wide eyed and mouth agape as his fingers actually shake to lift the gift out of the box. The children also display an interest in Cloud's gift as they hover over him eager for a look.

"T-Tifa this is too much it's stunning but there is no way I could use it" Cloud finally says lifting the blade out of the box. The blade I had made had a hilt that was crafted with Cloud's Fenrir symbol and it was also inlayed with gold. Then on the blade it's self engraved just under the hilt were the words I could never say. I LOVE YOU and YOU ARE MY LIGHT. I blushed redder than ripened strawberry. So my feelings, my true feeling for Cloud hung un-verbally in the air out there and no longer able to hide them as I couldn't take them back so the silence that hung in the air was more than awkward.

"Kids can you give Tifa and I a moment please?" Cloud whispers allowing his icy stare to break contact with my own. The kids nodded and left leaving Cloud and I alone with the awkward silence again hanging between us.

"C-Cloud I-I don't know what to say" I stutter after several more minutes of silence.

"Tifa? It's alright I understand, Tifa there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for too long now" Cloud starts and I find my heart beings to beat faster in anticipation of what he could possible say.

"I hoped this had been ready for your birthday but sadly it wasn't and although I love your gift after all it was so thoughtful, I wonder if I can be selfish even though I have no right to be that I ask for one more gift?" Cloud asks, I'm taken back I don't recall him ever talking so much for so long before but I manage to find my voice.

"Cloud you are not selfish, you never have been now of course I will" I smile softly back at Cloud.

"Tifa I am selfish the most selfish thing I've ever done was push you away and told myself it was for your own good, those were the lies I told myself but now I ask for your forgiveness and grant me one last gift will you grant me the gift of happiness?" he pauses seeing the confused look I probably have plastered across and I force a smile, he sighs then continues on.

"Tifa please grant me the gift of happiness and true love by becoming my wife, will you marry me?" Cloud asks and my heart melts and I feel horribly guilty this is his day not mine but he's trying to turn it into one.

"Cloud I-I-I yes" I finally manage to say and then he produces that little box that I had picked up just yesterday and desperately wanting to know what was in it and now I was going to know. Cloud lifted the lid and inside the box was two silver rings. I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Well I thought that I could have one since I was going to ask on my birthday" Cloud explains scratching the back of his head as a blush apparent on his cheeks. He gets up then and slips my ring on my finger, and I get a closer look, I'm again stunned into silence. The ring is stunning both of them are as I have to slip the ring on Cloud's finger. I honestly thought Cloud would make his birthday his birthday about him how it should be but only a few hours in and he's already made it about me. He is so selfless.

"Cloud you're so selfless" I whisper and then I'm encased in bliss as we finally share our first kiss. As we break away we can hear the unmistakable sound of laughter as the kids have been watching.

"Okay you two come here" Cloud laughs and my heart skips a beat, today he's a different person and as the day counties I realise just how much of a change he has made and during dinner that evening where our small family celebrate the remaining hours left of Cloud's birthday, I find myself playing with the ring and that's when I see the engraving on the inside.

' My Love, My Light' and I can't help be smile softly as he blows out his birthday candles as Marlene insists he must and just like that we've turned form a mishap 'family' to a real family.

Cloud has moved into to my room and as he wraps his arms around me I hear him whisper  
"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever" and I can't help but smile as his lips encase mine and as we pull apart I whisper "Happy Birthday Cloud" before one final kiss before we fall asleep putting an end to this amazing day.

* * *

For a Cloud's birthday contest on DA

I would of like to of done a Cloud P.O.V but I couldn't come up with anything but I really like how this has turned out well all but the ending as usual.

I've not gone into too much detail with the gifts because I really suck at doing that because I end up waffling if that makes sense.

I hope you enjoy it and a massive Happy Birthday Cloud Strife. All us Cloudoholics will have so much fandom


End file.
